User talk:Firestream12
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Redclaw page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icewish (Talk) 03:09, July 4, 2011 The thing is Firestream, I dont know how to do that. And I dont knoe how to fix you siggie eather. Icewish 14:18, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I did it! Now all I need to do I fix the siggies. Icewish 14:33, July 4, 2011 (UTC) One second, I need to see how I can make you an admin. You are now an admin. No I did that. Can you move the kit, warrior, and deputy balnks to project charart? Icewish 16:37, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to add the med.cat kittypet and deputy blanks. Icewish 16:44, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I will add you right away! Icewish 18:44, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Do whatever you need to do to make this wiki better. Yes, but can you help me? Icewish 20:00, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Firestream but that was bad. I'm working on the queen right now. Icewish 20:43, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Here it is. I know it's not standing up. Is that O.K with you? Icewish 21:21, July 4, 2011 (UTC) How about now? Icewish 21:32, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I will work on the long hair version now. I think killing a bunch of kits and warriors is a good enogh reson to kill him. Icewish 23:25, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Here it is! So CBA or no? Icewish 00:10, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Please stop using my blanks! ASK! Ice Cave No she didn't!!!!! I did! She re-edited them, but I made the kit blanks and Rainlegs made the warrior ones! I've copyrighted the pictures. -Ice Cave Heya firestream i didnt drawthem hah i downlaoded them it said downlead picture and i did so BOOM weve got them lol heres the kit we can use i did the SAME thing hey ive got a SUPRISE 4 u!!!!! O_o Sundawn o_O Blanks Hi Firestream, bad news. Ice Cave said we need to get rid of all the chararts and blanks or she will report us to communtiy central. Contact as many experenced users on warriors wiki to help us make the new chararts. Icewish 01:27, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I finished all of te pics i guess ill be working on thm all week i guess. sigh maybe ill get SOMEone to help btw how do i make slide shows?cuz i finished the first set of blanks i worked really hard on them all...so itd be nice if you cbad them so i can finish the rest theree are 6 people on the wikia so that means i need at least you and Icewish to cba them cuz well im the one makingthem so that makes 5 so yeah you get it right cuz one side need to over rule the othe i know there is grey stuff but im tired and i was hoping someone else would do it....heh heh O_o Sundawn o_O GRAWR My mouse is screwed up!! O_o Sundawn o_O so it wont let me click "Join chat" Heyyz umm i was wondering everyone is asking my to ask you to be My Mentor Would you please? All of themz! i guess lol ill change meh name then when i was Spotz apprentice i never did anything but i tried lol YAYZ! im the Deputys Apprentice lol cal meh sunpaw or Sunneh if u wantz! OMG OMG OMG! I KUST CHECKED ON ICEWISHES THINGY AND GUESS WHAT!! they banned Ice cave for banning us all and now SPOTTEDSTAR IS THE LEADER SO SHES GOT ADMIN RIGHTS!! Isnt that great!?!?! maybe ill go back to the Wikia because Icecaves banned hmmmm anyway i want to be Sunspot or SunRiver but i want To Be Healer Or Medcat APPRENTICE! Check at the bottom where Spottedstar posted! ITS SOOOO AWEOSME!! Ok i think one was Sun thats reflects light in Stream Star at night that shines Brightly Moonflame Briarmist Ifurgot the rest im either a healer a Medcat or a tobe / apprentice ... i already make it sorry..... O_o Sundawn o_O Blanks Hey, hey! Who says you can't ask me to make them? I can at least make you the kit ones and the warrior ones. I'll try at least. LOL, [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve❊ 11:19, July 5, 2011 (UTC) P.S, I unblocked you from the Wiki and made you a rollbacker. Firestream, please come back!!! [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve❊ 14:10, July 5, 2011 (UTC) LOLOL i just found out what she put i cant beleive she wants you back well reply to my blog post if we ask her she probobly gonna black mail us and say if we use the pictures we have to come back 2 her wikia lol im working on some blanks right now lol O_o Sundawn o_O Hi Firestream, I think its great that Ice Cave wants to help us with the blanks but I agree with Sundawn. I dont think I am going to go back to LBOW anytime soon. I really need to get the siggies fixed.Icewish 17:44, July 5, 2011 (UTC) O.K then. But anyway, lets make those blanks! Icewish 17:51, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure your a good at drawing. On the computer its much harder to draw or at least for me. I'm glad Sundawn is helping. FIRESTREAM LOOK AT MY PROFILE LOOK AT THE PICTURE ON IT OMG WE COULD USE IT 4 THE BLANKS!!! ICEWAISH CBAS IT NO MORE ICE CAVE!!! Yes, I will make two more. I will lead one of them. I want other users to lead the other tribes. I made them to get the tribe pages going.Icewish 18:06, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Firestream, have any luck with the blanks? I cant draw one that even resembles a cat.Icewish 19:13, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Sundawn made a warrior blank! No more Ice Cave! Icewish 19:32, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Thats because we need to get rid of all the color on it. If you zoom in on paint you can see all the different colors on it. Icewish 20:01, July 5, 2011 (UTC) 1st of all, I'm not going to blackmail you. It's your choice if you use the pictures. Second of all, LBOS Wiki really needs more members, and I want you back! I can make blanks for you and I know how to get rid of the colors. I'm going to join this Wiki anyway. And to answer you, I just blocked you because Icewish had quit at that point, but I need both of you back!!!!!! [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve❊ 22:02, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I unbanned you yesterday! LOL [[User:Ice Cave |'❊Ic']][[User Talk:Ice Cave |'e ca']]ve❊ 22:49, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Now you're not. I will edit on that page and you need to ask someone else to help you with your siggie, I dont know how to fix them. (I'm not good at coding.) Icewish 18:58, July 6, 2011 (UTC) O.K. I will do the deputy and Med. cat blanks. Icewish 23:15, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Great! (Wow, you work fast.) Can you put it on the project charart page under "Blanks". Icewish 00:06, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Do you think we should have a difference between male and female blanks. I can make them. Icewish 00:14, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Look! It's me and u duke'n it out! I can make the girl ones but not the short ones. I will ask Sundawn if she can make some. That's a very good reason to work fast. Icewish 01:31, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Those dots are evil!!! :) Icewish 02:19, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Of course, u r 1 of my best buds!❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 23:32, July 7, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Tell Icewish that u want to join my tribe, and tell her what you want to be called. Make sure u say that u want 2 b a kit-mother!❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 23:39, July 7, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Here it is! Tell me if I need to change anything. Icewish 01:22, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I finished the warrior/leader blanks!Icewish 02:24, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know, we cant use your kit blank. Its to small. Icewish 02:48, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know, this is the way I got rid of the dots on the blanks. You get the paint bucket tool and click a bunch of times on the pic so its almost fully covered with a color.(Ex:Red) Them you fill in the left over pixles. Then you just use the paint bucket tool to cover it in white. If I'm doing it the hard way, please tell me. Icewish 02:54, July 8, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Can you shrink down the herbs and stick it into a warriors mouth? When I do it the herbs are to big. Icewish 02:56, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Did you get the chat message?❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 14:56, July 8, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker No, i guess you didn't get the message, DARN! It asked you if you got the message. That Is one I sent when I didn't exit. It is probaly because I have A old computer, that never likes to work!!!!❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 15:12, July 8, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker First you make the normal charart with no different colors. Them useing the water color brush (Setting on 2nd biggest size) you make some small lines on it. It should look like this then you get rid of the outside bits of color. Add shadeing and stuff and them you are done! Icewish 22:01, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'm a little busy teaching my little brother how to do chararts. See you later, Icewish 19:44, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Dark gray tabby. 00:52, July 10, 2011 (UTC)Icewish Lets wait a little while on Cinderpelts charart. Do you know how to make a user box? I've been trying to make one but its so hard. Icewish 21:23, July 10, 2011 (UTC) That's what happened to me to. 22:35, July 10, 2011 (UTC)Icewish hiya BlueMOM! THE CAT BIT ME!! 03:50, July 11, 2011 (UTC) rp with me on shadowclan please^^ BlueMOM! THE CAT BIT ME!! 02:35, July 12, 2011 (UTC) What white background???? All i do is copy a pic from google images (example: forest) and get warrior cats and paste them all onto microsoft powerpoint.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 17:16, July 12, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker I will be off the wiki for a while. Can you be the temporary leader? And yes they can use the blanks. Icewish 22:34, July 12, 2011 (UTC) For the black u can put it on pixlr. first, then erase the black, then paste it on microsoft!❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 14:05, July 13, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker I know these amazing songs! Go to youtube and type in shadow of the colossus ost Sky burial and listen to it! Another one is shadow of the colossus ost green hills!❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 15:56, July 15, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker I will be on once in a while but not very much. The charart looks great! And your siggie works. ¶Icewish¶ 00:24, July 18, 2011 (UTC) IM SOOOOO SORRY!! im sorry i havent been on this wikia for a while now and well , ive been on VACA. but ill get RIGHT to work on the thing you made me do what position is the shecat in? oh yeah im making a clan and im the leader its called Echoclan i made the campgrounds and territory on pixlr. and the territory. i was wondering if you would want to join.the pictures are on my page best respects! O_o Sundawn o_O heya and thank you for making the chartart!! ill show you how to find the meme blanks personally if you want me too! because its pretty hard just to color it in! so ill show you.. umm heres the link for the meme take it to paint make it larger like 200 by 200 and save you have 2 do a screenshot of the page i did that and thats what i did i kept it blank and saved it then i took it to pixlr to color it, and shade it and stuffz ill show you how to make a really kewl background too. http://th09.deviantart.net/fs70/150/f/2010/227/f/e/Cute_cat_outline_by_Katttty920.jpg if you have anymore quistions you know where 2 find me! ;-) O_o Sundawn o_O My apprentice chartart here i kindov wen crazy with color and i dont know how to get the image open properly without doing any damage to the image itself so here you go! :-) ok! i will be swtitching computers! in about 2 weeks so dont be worried if you dont hear from me because it will take a while for me to download all of the pictures again! by the way what position did you want the cat what gender, and what are the eye color i only saw "yellows"can you explaiin it better to me? thanks again! O_o Sundawn o_O i know how to make cinderpelts leg look twisted, lets all take a shot at drawing it! JK JK! O_o Sundawn o_O Hi Firestream! Can you tell me what's been going on here sence I left? ¶Icewish¶ 16:11, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Come on! Edit the roleplays on this wiki! It gets boring doing it myself!❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 15:51, July 29, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker me as medicine cat I'll be medicine cat or warrior, and my name is Frostfur. Let me know on my page your answer! are you the leader of thunderclan?sorry about my siggie im still working on it! 08:15, August 11, 2011 (UTC) rp please explain the roleplay here 15:30, August 11, 2011 (UTC)featherpelt What program do you use for blanks? Thats not microsoft paint. Okay, what is it? You people say there's noting wrong with LOOOWiki, but no one is active anymore. you're all on other wikis like Warrior Cat Clans Rp Wiki and Warriors Cats Fanfiction Wiki, why are those Wiki's better than this one? Seriously, Just tell me what's wrong with LOOOWiki and I'll fix it. IF there's nothing wrong with this Wiki, why aren't you coming here anymore? If it's the fact that's no one else is here, then more people should come here. If more people don't start coming around here anymore, I'm going to have to close LOOOWiki down.SpotZAm I Crazy or am I just Insane?? 06:54, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Join? Here is a role play website I made, will you join? http://warriorcatsroleplaygames.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Cats_Roleplay_Games_Wiki Sweetflower 22:29, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Approve can you approve this. Spottedpelt34 01:11, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Active Hi Firestream! I just wanted to know if you were active on any wiki anymore. ¶Icewish¶ Chararts I will soon join ThunderClan,once I figure out how you join a Clan. Name:Lightningscratch Pelt Color:black with a red stripe,simaler to graystripes dark gray stripe Pelt Length:short Eye Color:green Gender:she-cat queen with three kits Hollykit-tortoiseshell she-kit with green eyes Leopardkit-ginger she-kit with red spots,amber eyes Bouncekit-ginger tabby she-kit,amber eyes plz do kit chararts too 17:38, September 12, 2011 (UTC)Berrystorm Charcat Pelt Color: white with tortoiseshell patches and white paws Pelt Length: long Eye Color: blue-green Gender: she-cat Scars,Markings,ETC.: N/A Rank: Warrior -- 21:17, September 17, 2011 (UTC) charat Could i have a charat? Pelt color: Bright orange Pelt length: Short Gender:She-cat Eye color: Bright blue Scars: none thanks Prickl ar:D 00:11, September 30, 2011 (UTC) O.K then Firestream. We will miss you on here. Bye, ★ Icy ★[[User Talk:Icewish| Super Cool★]] 13:02, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Back! Glad to have you back :) There have been a few changes here. Silverwhisker and Pricklestar are the new admins and Pearfether is a chat mod. Some of your RP cats have been removed because you were inactive and I thought it would only be fair for the other users if they could have some of your important postions in the clans. Sorr, but your not the leader of TC any more. You can ask Littlestar if you can have it back though. Just erase what I wrote on your user page. I'll make you an admin again. And what was that last part of your message about? I couldn't realy understand it. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 14:16, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Help Hi Firestream! Can you help out my freinds wiki:http://roleplayforwarriorscats.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay_for_warriors_cats_Wiki We need more users. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 22:39, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Apprentice Assignment #1 Your first assignment as an apprentice of project improvement is to update one clan page with the new template. If you have any questions, just ask me. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:10, February 17, 2012 (UTC) You just copy and paste the code from the project improvement page on to the clan page. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:43, February 17, 2012 (UTC)